realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Plane of Fire
The Elemental Plane of Fire is the plane of existence that represents the basic element of fire and is home to several native inhabitants, which include the Elemental Lord Kossuth. Fires survive here without a need for fuel or air to burn, seeming to feed on each other to produce a continually burning landscape. Features Most of the Plane of Fire consists of slow-moving solid flame or compressed flame, but there are various other aspects as well. Some of the more faster-moving, hotter regions are rivers of fire and magma that pour through the ductile landscape of the plane of fire, consolidating into oceans made of liquid flame. The air ripples with the heat of continual firestorms, with rains of hot ash causing the same perils to those on the ground as the steam clouds do to those in the air. These rains of ash usually appear as a darkening on the horizon that moves in like a summer storm. The greatest danger on the plane, however, is its fire-dominant trait. The inherent heat of the plane, its omnipresent flames and the hot, toxic smoke in the air all have effects on foreign objects and creatures. For instance, the air ripples because of the heat, so mirages dance at the edge of an observer's vision, and the true nature of the land is concealed except for the area closest at hand. The continually radiated flame cause an immense impediment to vision—not through the brilliance, however, but rather the effects of the heat and the continually smoking atmosphere. One result of these hazards is the nullification of certain abilities. Darkvision does not function on the Elemental Plane of Fire, except in those rare places where a bit of natural darkness can be found—perhaps the palace of the sultan of the efreet in the City of Brass. Inner Plane Structure The Elemental Plane of Fire touches the border Ethereal Plane at all points. Toward the Positive Energy Plane it becomes the Quasielemental Plane of Radiance and toward the Negative Energy Plane it becomes the Quasielemental Plane of Ash. Toward the Elemental Plane of Earth it becomes the Paraelemental Plane of Magma and toward the Elemental Plane of Air it becomes the Paraelemental Plane of Smoke. Vortices spiral through the Ethereal Plane to connect the Plane of Fire with places of great heat on the Prime Plane, such as volcanoes and the heart of the sun. Ecology The Ecology of the elemental plane of fire. Fauna Native fauna include the flamelings, lava worms, fire bat, animentals, firetails, fundamentals, waiveras, scapes, and tshalas. It also has species of black flies, glowing hornets, and crawling bugs, including the fire beetle. The waiveras is a black lizard with eight legs. The scape is a rodent like a rat with the ability to teleport. Various "animentals," including birds and sharks made entirely of flame, glide through the plane's skies and seas. Flora * Ash willows are trees with dark red bark that can grow up to 120 feet in height. They thrive near pools and rivers of lava, raining ash around them and quickly transforming volatile areas into calm forests covered in ash. * Crimson rye is a wild plant that can be used as a soporific. * Salamander orchids are living flowers composed of fire and brass. * Habbat is a wild grain eaten by the efreet and others. * Qamh is a type of soft, spongy grass that grows on islands of solid land. * Serpent trees are black, leafless plants that feed on heat rather than light. * Sweet shiverrod is a wild plant that can be used to create poison. * Tergamit, or fire fruit, is eaten by the efreet but is deadly to nonnatives. * Treelike plants composed of pure metals are found on the obsidian island of the Crucible, the largest of the azer towers. * Umbellin is a spicy brown bean. * Verdobba is a nutty, dark purple tuber. * Ziwan is a thorny weed. Inhabitants Despite being one of the most hostile of the Inner Planes, the Plane of Fire is also one of the most vibrant. A number of natives reside on the plane, including fire elementals, who are actually sentient pieces of the plane itself, a number of outsiders and other fire-using creatures. Efreet, azers, and salamanders have more organized societies than elementals, often inhabiting large settlements. Outsiders tend to be a bit more hospitable to foreigners, while several communities go out of their way to accommodate travelers. Other fire-using creatures call the Plane of Fire home as well, residing near vortices that lead to their home planes. Creatures that are immune to fire, such as devils, may also be found at such locations. There is regular traffic in information, goods, and prisoners between the City of Brass and the Nine Hells. The native language of most inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Fire is Ignan, a sharp, hissing and clicking language. Those natives who deal with other planes may speak in other tongues as well, with Infernal and Common being among the most prevalent. * Azer are a race of smiths, resembling dwarves with hair and beards made of flame. Their King Amaimon travels between the towers of his people. * The efreet (sing. efreeti) are a tyrannical genie race, sworn enemies of the djinn. * The beautiful, feminine fire weirds are diviners of hope, nourishment, and love. * Fire mephits are the most mischievous of their kind, fond of terrible pranks. * Harginn, or flame horrors, are grues resembling humanoids with flames instead of legs. They are lowly servants and beasts. * Fire gen are tiny servitor genies who work with elemental wizards called sha'ir to fetch their spells. * Firenewts are reptilian humanoids who are also common in the Hellfurnaces and the Sea of Dust. * Pyrophors are wicked elementals of chaos resembling flickering coals, sworn enemies of the helions. * Helions are benevolent, philosophical elementals of law resembling rings of pulsating flame. They are enemies of the pyrophors and efreet. * Plasms are hideous skeletons made of the raw stuff of the Ethereal Plane combined with elemental matter. * Elemental drakes are smaller relatives of dragons. * Salamanders are evil reptilian creatures who live apart from other races in nations ruled by their powerful nobles. * Flame spirits are fire elementals subordinate to the Celestial Bureaucracy revered in the lands of the Celestial Imperium. Features and settlements City of Brass *The City of Brass is populated by the Grand Sultan and is considered by many efreet to be their home and capital. The most famous location in the Elemental Plane of Fire, it rests at the plane's heart sheltering all who enter from the harsh surrounding nature. *The Crimson Pillar is the hottest part of the plane, an orb 10 miles in diameter that forms the home of the Tyrant-King of the Fire Elementals, Kossuth. *The Crucible is the largest of the towers of the azer, found on an island of obsidian in a sea of molten platinum. It is ruled by the master smith Shanmakeen. *The Plain of Burnt Dreams is the location of the Temple of Ultimate Consumption, the home of the evil archomental Imix. This is also the location of a recent battle between Imix and his rebellious son Zaaman Rul. *The Amerindian god Hastsezini makes the Elemental Plane of Fire his home. *The elder god Cthuga is said to dwell on the Elemental Plane of Fire. Cthuga resembles a flaming amoeba with fiery tentacles. It also keeps a home on the Prime Plane, a palace of fire within an active volcano. *The Isles of Scorched Bones in the Sea of Scorching Waves are said to host the bones of a long-dead race. Today, its sole inhabitants are fire bats, fire mephits, and the occasional efreeti hunting party. The efreeti fortress known as the Black Fist is nearby. *Kerleth's tower. A ruined tower of solid obsidian. This was the home of the Codex of the Infinite Planes. Phenomena *Cerulean magma is a bright blue lava that exudes corrosive lime-green smoke. It is thought to be the hottest substance on the plane. *Detonation refers to clouds of vapor that explode without warning. *Shadow fire is dangerously cold to creatures native to the plane, but harmless to nonnatives. *Ebony motes are storms of darkness and cold that paradoxically infest the Plane of Fire, freezing natives and nonnatives alike. *Fyrite is an ore found near pools of cerulean magma, a valuable material for creating fire-resistant armors and weapons. *Hardfire is a red and orange quartzlike rock found on the banks of cerulean magma pools. Harmless on its own plane, on cooler planes it slowly disintegrates, finally bursting into a dangerous fireball before crumbling to sand. *An inferno star is a mobile, starlike object a mile or more in diameter that burns even fire-resistant creatures. *Lambent flames are flickering fields of purple fire that protects those within it from fire damage. They are unfortunately unstable. Fire Fire